User blog:93tomasko93/The biggest WINX fails in Season 6 so far!
Hi Winxers, since season 6 is just in a half, there are so big errors in the story, I am going to point them out! The biggest fail ever - Digit was replaced by Caramel and Tune by Cherry. According to story its impossible, because every pixie has got a bond with fairy and Tecna bonded with Digit and Musa with Tune!!! What is going on here??? Miss Faragonda is older than 100. Trix are back in their original style, although we saw them in Sirenix in the previous episode. Trix regained Cloud tower -_- (again) Winx were teachers in Season 4, now they are students again which does not even make sense!!! Winx lost their powers. (after all that hard work with Sirenix, which is the ancient one) -_- Pixies disappeared in episode 2 and since episode 3, they never mentioned that, me in Pixies place I would be sad and gloomy all the time that my friends and family are gone. Bloom is the only one who didnt lose powers. Since every Winx now got a piece of a dragon flame I thought every Winx will be fairy of the dragon flame, right? Specialists got new nature weapons, why nature ? -_- Flora earned Bloomix by saving her sister (again) -_- Winx in Bloomix and Bloom in Sirenix didnt stand a chance against pandemonium sprites, does that mean Bloomix is useless? Diaspro appeared again -_- Sudden relationship between Daphne and Thoren. Winx are fairies and fairies have got wings, why dont they use it instead of balloons? Daphne casted a Bloomix convergence with Winx -_- (Daphne is Sirenix fairy) Stella started to be annoying with her clothes changes! After almost poisoning Flora, Bloom decided to go to Gardenia and leave Winx (again) -_- Their Bloomix powers are useless against the plants which Selina created in the Greenhouse. Eldora lives in Gardenia -_- Everything and everybody happens and lives in Gardenia -_- what a place Stella won the fashion show (who else could win whis) -_- Their Bloomix powers were also useless against the Ectoplasm specters. Blooms adoptive mom got a very annoying cactus from Eldora. When Bloom summoned the biggest pizza I have ever seen in Alfea, after transporting them into hands of their mothers, the pieces were little, eventhough the pizza was giant!!! (animation error probably) On the wall there were 6 wands for each Winx, later we can see that Eldora got a wand too -_- BIG ERROR creators or producers changed Bloomix wings - we can see different and way better in the preview and even in the Opening which is a fatal mistake. Aishas Bloomix wings doesnt have the lower second part making them the ugliest one. EDIT: Daphne is walking encyclopedia -_- 'This is it, so far I have seen 16 episodes and cant wait to see new episodes, I read somewhere there will be next episode on June 9th so keep commenting, whats your biggest fails in this season so far and if I forgot anything, please write it down and I will edit it :) Thank you ! COMING SOON: Good ideas and moments in SEASON 3 ' Category:Blog posts